In recent years, as an optical disk device or a magnetic disk device has a large throughput and is available at a low price, a disk device has been adopted as a medium for sound recording or picture recording in place of a conventional magnetic tape. Since the random access is easy in the disk device, it is advantageous in that location of the start of a picture or a sound can be rapidly performed, and while the picture recording or the sound recording is performed, any already recorded picture part or sound part can be reproduced.
When recording and reproducing of information are performed in the disk device, since the recording and reproducing head is positioned to the information track as an object, movement of a head, i.e., seek is generated. Attendant on the seek, also noise is generated.
Since the noise generated from a magnetic tape mechanism part is a continuous sound, the sound usually does not give unpleasant feeling for human ears. Such noise can be easily reduced relatively by a filter.
However, since the seek sound is generated only during seek, it is liable to be felt unpleasant in comparison with the continuous noise generated from the tape mechanism part. When the seek time is delayed, the seek sound can be reduced to some extent, but it is not complete. Also the delay of the seek time is apt to sacrifice the random access performance possessed inherently by the disk device; therefore this is inadvisable.
Thus in order to reduce the noise of the disk device including the seek sound, the noise measure technology has been proposed in various systems and structures.
Noise Measure Technology (1): JP-A 2000-187974 xe2x80x98Harddisk Recorderxe2x80x99 discloses a structure in which working sound of harddisk drive is accommodated in a case whereby it is reduced. The intended device is an editing device (mixer device) having a console. Also the case is mounted on the lower surface of the substrate, whereby the effect of reducing the working sound is further enhanced.
Noise Measure Technology (2): JP-A 11-25661 xe2x80x98Optical Disk Devicexe2x80x99 and JP-A 2000-276858 xe2x80x98Recording and Reproducing Method and Device as well as Recording Mediumxe2x80x99 disclose a method and a structure in which in addition to a microphone being sound concentrating means, second sound concentrating means or a speaker is used, and difference component between both means is inputted in negative phase, whereby noise such as working sound is canceled.
Noise Measure Technology (3): JP-A 2000-261703 xe2x80x98Image pickup devicexe2x80x99 discloses a structure in which in order to reduce influence of heat or noise from the recording and reproducing part, when the image pickup device is used actually, the picture recording part and the sound recording part can be separated from the recording and reproducing part, and when the image pickup device is used, it can be accommodated compactly.
The present invention relates to a continuous information storage apparatus and a recording and reproducing apparatus containing a storage device, wherein when the apparatus is constituted having a sound concentrating part, the invention is in a method of reducing effectively an influence of a discontinuous noise such as a seek sound generated in the recording apparatus and the recording and reproducing apparatus, and an apparatus constitution and a control system using the method.
In a method of accommodating the apparatus in a case having the sound insulation effect as in the noise measure technology (1), it is difficult to radiate effectively the heat generated from the disk. Also since the case is necessary separately, the problem such as the weight increase and the cost raising will be produced.
Also as seen in the noise measure technology (2), in the case of providing the separate sound concentrating part in addition to the necessary sound concentrating part, when the trouble is produced in the added sound concentrating part, there is a fear of generating the bad influence on the contrary. Also the problem of cost increasing may be produced.
Also as in the case of the noise measure technology (3), the structure of varying the distance of the picture recording part and the sound recording part during the sound recording and during the accommodating provides convenience. However, since a moving part exists, there is a fear of producing the problem such as the deterioration of the durability.
The present invention provides the continuous information recording technology in the simple apparatus structure as it is where, when the sound information or the like is recorded in the storage means using a rotary storage medium, mixing of noise caused by the discontinuous noise such as the seek sound generated from the storage means is reduced effectively.
Also the continuous information recording technology is provided where the mixing of noise such as seek sound generated from the storage means is prevented when the sound information or the like is recoded in the storage means using the rotary storage medium, without producing the trouble such as the difficulty of heat radiation, the weight increase, and the cost increase.
Also the continuous information recording technology is provided where the mixing of the noise such as the seek sound generated from the storage means is prevented when the sound information or the like is recorded in the storage means using the rotary recording medium, without producing the trouble such as the cost increase due to addition of the excessive parts or the like or the noise increase due to the erroneous operation.
Also the continuous information recording technology is provided where the mixing of the noise such as the seek sound generated from the storage means is prevented when the sound information or the like is recorded in the storage means using the rotary storage medium, without providing a movable part which may cause the deterioration of the durability in the device body.
The present invention provides a continuous information recording apparatus including the recording medium accompanied by the head seek during the record reproducing of the information for the rotary storage medium, and at least sound concentrating means, wherein during the head seek generated when the input information from the sound concentrating means is recorded in the rotary sorage medium, the input information is cut off only during the prescribed cut-off period, and the input information omitted during the cut-off period is interpolated based on the input information in either before the cut-off period or after the cut-off period and is recorded in the rotary storage medium.
More specifically, for example, the seek instruction to the disk device to control the rotary storage medium such as a disk is always supervised, and only in the period that the level of the seek sound becomes highest, sound information from the sound concentrating part is cut off. The sound information omitted by the cut-off is interpolated using the information immediately before the sound information cut-off period or using the information immediately before and after the sound information cut-off period to eliminate unpleasant feeling.
The physical distance between the track on the disk that the existing head is positioned and the track in the destination is seized whereby time for the cut-off period is set to time which is effective to the seek noise reduction and does not give unpleasant feeling to sound information to be recorded.
Further in response to the amount of the sound information being the subject information inputted to the sound concentrating part, when the sound information is large in comparison with the level of the seek sound, the cut-off period is not provided.
By combining theses measures, it can be effectively reduced that the seek sound is recorded as the noise together with the sound information. Also in executing the present invention, excessive parts such as a case for confining the noise, and a microphone and a speaker to cancel the noise in the negative phase are not necessary at all, and parts to be newly added are little, whereby the present invention can be realized at a low cost in comparison with the prior art.